Gruvia Week 2016
by shanimaelle
Summary: Recueil de Drabble et Ficlet sur les thèmes de la Gruvia Week 2016. Day1 : Memory. Day2 : Eyes. Day 3: Family. Day4 : Vacation. Day5 : Sounds. Day6 : Fear. Day7 : Answer.
1. Day 2 : Eyes

Bienvenu pour le deuxième jour de la Gruvia Week ! Oui je suis absolument désordonné dans mon planning..  
En attendant :

Day 2 : Eyes

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Des gens, pleins de gens, beaucoup trop de personnes. Gray est sociable, pas de problème à ce niveau là, mais être le centre de l'attention pour une question aussi stupide l'agressait au plus haut point.

\- Sérieux, on est pas tous d'accord, t'as les yeux de quelle couleur Gray ?  
\- Ils seront de la couleur que vous voulez, me les brisez pas !

Trop de personnes autour de lui, trop de personnes dans son espace personnel. Quand il arrivait à se défaire de l'une, d'autres revenaient à la charge. Gray pensait soudainement que le monde avait besoin d'une nouvelle épidémie.

\- Mais ça change avec ta marque j'en suis certaine ! Met la pour voir.  
\- Non Lacky je mettrais pas ma marque bordel !

Et au seul moment où il aurait vraiment apprécié que Juvia et sa jalousie maladive soit dans les parages, elle était simplement absente. Malaria ou Choléra ? Il se tâtait encore. Une fois de plus 'gris' et ce serait la Malaria, si c'était 'marron' ce serait le choléra. C'était plutôt équitable pas vrai ?

\- Juvia viens là ! Toi tu dois savoir, il a les yeux de quelle couleur Gray ?

Enfin, hallelujah. Que Mavis soit loué ! Par pitié qu'elle ne les aide pas et qu'elle soit jalouse, c'était possible non ? Absolument ! Ou pas vraiment en fait... Elle semblait presque amusée par la situation.

\- C'est facile ! Juvia a écrit une chanson ! Est-ce que Gajeel-kun peut faire la guitare pour Juvia ?

Oh non pas lui... Enfin tant qu'il ne chanterait pas tout devrait bien se passer non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait chanter encore ? Gray préférait ne même pas entendre et lui laisser le centre de l'attention à elle seule. Une table au fond à gauche, dans l'ombre devrait faire l'affaire.

Oh Levy qui couinait, pas étonnant vu la longueur de cette tenue de lapine...

\- Juvia on veut juste la couleur pas toute la chanson ! Suppliait Lucy qui refusait apparemment la même tenue que son amie.  
\- D'accord, que le premier couplet alors !

Est-ce qu'elle savait chanter au moins ? Parce que tout le monde se souvient de son _gâteau_. Non, non Gray n'interviens pas ! Elle va prendre le risque toute seule, déjà que la chanson va parler de toi alors tu reste le plus loin possible. Cache toi la tête dans les bras, si tu ne vois personne ils ne te voient pas non plus, pas vrai ? Et merde elle commence...

 _On courait à travers les champs de fraises et on sentait l'été,  
_ _Et quand il fera nuit il y aura nous, et tu sera à côté._

Il ne voulait que rester seul, pourquoi Cana venait le voir ? Sa stupide odeur d'alcool arrivait jusqu'aux narines de Gray.

\- Petit cachottier, ça s'est passé quand ?  
\- La nuit dernière dans sa tête.

 _Puis on trouvera du bois et on allumera un feu en forêt  
_ _Et ensuite on trouvera de la corde et on fera une guitare._

\- Oh du feu et vos corps. J'en serais presque jalouse ! C'est chaud, charnel, torride !

Agacé serait presque trop doux pour qualifier l'état de Gray. Mêlé à de la gêne, est-ce qu'il existe un mot pour le décrire ?

\- Cana la fer ...

L'index de la brune se posait sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Vodka ou whisky ? L'odeur ...

 _Captivé par la façon dont tu me regarde ce soir,  
_ _La lumière danse dans tes yeux, dans ce si doux regard noir._

\- En tout cas, c'est la seule à avoir trouvé la réponse.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Ficlet finie, je suis contente de dire que j'ai finis pratiquement tous les thèmes contrairement à ce que je pensais pouvoir réussir à faire. Il ne m'en reste qu'une à écrire.

Je vous laisse avec le planning de la Gruvia Week :

Day 1 : Memory  
 **Day 2 : Eyes**  
Day 3 : Family  
Day 4 : Vacation  
Day 5 : Sounds  
Day 6 : Fear  
Day 7 : Answer


	2. Day 3 : Family

Recueil de drabble et de ficlet pour la Gruvia Week 2016

 **Jour 3 : Famille**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un jour normal dans la guilde la plus atypique de Fiore. Assis à une table on retrouvait Gray Fullbuster, un homme aussi normal que pouvait l'être un membre de cette guilde, à côté de Juvia Lockser. N'essayons pas de lui trouver quelque normalité que ce soit : elle n'en avait pas et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait son charme. Elle était, comme à son habitude, en train de s'émerveiller sur quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- de pourtant différent de d'habitude.

\- Juvia aimerait en avoir un aussi, comme Lucy-san...

Gray rapporta son attention vers la mage devant lui, presque abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Mais regardez Gray-Sama... Avec lui dans les bras comment elle est heureuse ! Ils font de beaux parents avec Natsu.

C'est avec un sourcil relevé qu'il suivit la même direction que Juvia avec son regard pour arriver et découvrir le pourquoi de cette affirmation. Il tomba sur ses deux compagnons de guilde avant de s'en désintéresser rapidement.

\- Oui enfin c'est plus avec Lisanna qu'il l'a eu...  
\- Mais maintenant Lucy s'en occupe le plus ! Ils sont tellement mignons ...

Juvia affichait son regard le plus innocent, bien rare lorsqu'elle était à côté de son Gray. Le menton posé dans le creux de la paume de ses mains, elle soupira longuement avant de se retourner rapidement vers Gray.

\- Est-ce que Gray-Sama veut des enfants aussi ?  
\- Un : non. Deux : toujours non. Et trois : Happy n'est pas un enfant !

.

.

* * *

.

.

Premier Drabble de ce recueil que j'aimerais réussir à remplir rapidement.

Je vous laisse avec le planning que vous pouvez également retrouver sur l'image du receuil.

Day 1 : Memory  
Day 2 : Eyes  
Day 3 : Family  
Day 4 : Vacation  
Day 5 : Sounds  
Day 6 : Fear  
Day 7 : Answer

Ce ne sera pas forcément dans l'ordre, pas forcément de date de prévu, j'ai seulement 'eyes' et 'answer' en cour d'écriture. Je ne veux pas me presser pour les sortir.. J'espère tout de même que le concept vous plaira !


	3. Day 5 : Sounds

Imaginez un bruit que vous ne pouvez contrôlé. Que feriez vous alors ?

Day 5 : Sounds

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Été X792, la guilde est dissoute depuis quelques mois.

Gray s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que ce putain de bruit. Il était sorti de sa chambre pour aller pisser mais rien, il n'y était même pas arrivé ; il était aussi allé boire un verre d'eau et le bruit était resté. Au moindre arrêt d'un autre son, l'autre se faisait entendre de nouveau. Et pourtant il ne se gênait pas de faire du bruit, essayant tout pour que l'autre s'arrête. Mais pourtant...

Vous savez, comme un 'plic, plic ...' qui se fait entendre en pleine nuit, et après on entend plus que ça. Celui qui nous fait vérifier trois fois tous les robinets de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que c'est en fait dans le radiateur et qu'on ne peut rien y faire. C'était pareil, il ne pouvait rien y faire et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Bon il n'allait pas démonter le radiateur non plus il ne faut pas abuser.

Sauf que maintenant il était dans son lit en train de fixer le mur devant lui. Depuis combien de temps ses yeux n'avaient pas clignés au fait ? Tout son corps réagissait à ce son régulier, des putains de frissons qui lui donnaient envie de cogner contre le mur. Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Ce sentiment d'exaspération de ne pouvoir rien contrôler le prenait peu à peu. Il eut un petit grognement d'agacement en se retournant sur le ventre pour pouvoir se couvrir la tête avec son oreiller. Là ça allait mieux, il n'entendait presque plus rien quand il avait le nez aplatit contre le matelas. Il tournait son visage pour être un peu plus à l'aise, ça allait mieux et il pouvait presque respirer. Sauf qu'il faisait putain de chaud sous cet oreiller et qu'un son plus fort que les autres se fit entendre au travers même du rembourrage.

\- Gray-sa...

Et son entre jambe commençait à devenir douloureux. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'elle y était, ou du moins une heure qu'il l'entendait et une heure qu'il bandait. Elle allait continuer encore combien de temps comme ça ? Au début ce n'était que des petits couinements, ça allait encore, puis vinrent les gémissements et maintenant ça ?

Pourquoi était-elle obligé d'être aussi excitante ?

Parce qu'il y a sensuel, sexy et putain de bandante ! Parce que cette intonation suppliante, alors qu'elle haletait entre chaque syllabe et le son clair prouvant qu'elle se cambrait de plaisir. Le tout en prononçant son prénom n'était autre qu'excitant, c'était tout à fait légitime de penser ça !

Dans quelle position était-elle ? Sur le dos avec une main entre ses divines cuisses ou alors allongé sur le ventre ? Si c'était cette dernière, est ce que son corps était entièrement allongé sur le lit où avait-elle l'arrière relevé ? Et est-ce qu'elle avait un objet phallique ou utilisait-elle simplement ses doigts ?

Ses doigts, pour Gray c'était ses doigts à elle qui se frayaient lentement un chemin sous l'élastique de son caleçon sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Plus il l'entendant, d'autant il se caressait en pensant à elle en l'imaginant. Il l'imaginait totalement allongé sur le ventre et lové dans ses draps humides. Elle se pénétrait par ses doigts, son bras passé sous son ventre et ses fesses se soulevaient à intervalle régulier.

Il profitait de chaque angle de vue possible ou non, de chaque :

\- Gray-Samaahaa~

Alors cette mélodie n'était autre que le catalyseur de ses pulsions. Et toute son ouïe était à l'écoute de chaque respiration, du moindre bruissement des draps et du plus petit de ses gémissements. Il l'entendit changer de position dans un murmure des draps et la nouvelle qu'il s'imaginait lui fit lâcher un profond halètement de plaisir, essayant tant bien que mal de rester discret.

Soudain il entendit quelque chose cogner à sa porte à trois reprises. Il sortit immédiatement de son imagination avec la plus grandes des frustrations.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Juv ... Juvia se disait que Gray-Sama ... Enfin il voudrait peut-être la rejoindre ?


	4. Day 6 : Fear

Ils s'aimaient, même ensemble dans ce lit et vêtus comme ils sont nés, ils s'aimaient. Cela avait commence de façon tout a fait ordinaire, des baisers et des caresses. Pourtant pour lui c'était la première fois, elle, savait comment pratiquer. Elle le guidait, l'initiait.

\- Attends, attends un peu s'il te plaît je suis pas prêt ! Lâchait-il d'une voix presque paniquée.

Gray se retournait d'un coup vers sa compagne. Une main se posait sur son buste pour la retenir.

\- Mais Gray-Sama dit ça a chaque fois. Si il n'a pas envie...  
\- Non j'en ai pas forcément envie !  
\- Même pour faire plaisir a Juvia ?  
\- Alors ça c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi les femmes auraient le droit de nous faire culpabiliser la dessus et nous, on se fait traiter de manipulateurs quand on le fait ?

Elle riait adorablement avant de d'avancer vers lui sans dire un mot, juste assez pour lui embrasser chastement les lèvres a de multiples reprises. Il y répondait bien que réticent et la laissait alors de positionner a califourchon sur l'une de ses cuisses.

Manipulatrice.

Sa poitrine caressait son torse de par la cambrure depuis sa chute de reins et répandait de multiples frissons électriques entre eux. Juvia laissait courir ses doigts sur sa peau et descendait toujours plus vers son entre jambe mais elle s'arrêtait a quelques centimètres.

\- Gray-Sama n'a pas à avoir peur, tout se passera bien.  
\- Je dirais plus de l'appréhension, j'ai pas peur tu vois mais je suis pas a l'aise.  
\- Moui moui, Juvia va être douce.

Elle longeait le membre en érection posé sur le ventre de son amant et continuait sur ses bourses. Quand sa main descendait davantage sur le périnée de son homme il l'arrêtait en prenant fermement mais sans violence son poignet entre ses doigts.

\- Ça se trouve, je vais pas aimer !  
\- Peut être que si. Et on a dit que la prochaine fois ce serait au tour de Juvia.  
\- Tu veux pas essayer maintenant et tu me dis ce que t'en as pensé ?  
\- Gray-Sama !  
\- Oui, oui ... Tu y vas doucement d'accord ?

Un doux sourit détendait le visage de la mage avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse tendrement. Il libérait son poignet pour reporter sa main a la taille de sa compagne et elle reprit la descente alors qu'il écartait ses jambes pour lui permettre le passage.

\- Promis...

Elle le murmurait contre ses lèvres en caressant l'anneau charnel de son amant. Puis en reprenant l'échange elle insérerait lentement un doigt en lui avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. Elle le préparait tendrement, ne voulant surtout pas le blesser avec le jouet phallique attaché a sa taille.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Je plaide coupable : l'idée n'est _pas que_ de moi. Oui je suis beaucoup trop allé voir Deadpool au cinéma. Mais il est parfait ce film que voulez vous... Si vous n'avez alors toujours pas compris la chute, veuillez voir le film ! C'est simplement un ordre !

Maintenant ça m'a donné envie d'écrire un lemon en entier avec cette idée ! Je pense que c'est un truc à explorer pour ces deux là... Idée à méditer, mon cerveau est en marche !

 _"Dans cette chambre il n'y a aucune virilité ni féminité à préserver, aucuns sexes et encore moins de préjugés ;_

 _ils n'en sont plus que_ _Gray et Juvia. Car là où_ _**personne** n'a autorité pour les juger,_

 _ils ne sont que des êtres qui s'appartiennent l'un l'autre,_

 _et qui s'aiment de la façon dont ils se désirent._ _"_


	5. Day 7 : Answer

Avouez que depuis le scan 453 on attends que ça (oui je viens de marqué le numéro du scan de mémoire tellement je l'ai lu !). LA réponse de Gray à Juvia. Je dois avouer que j'étais pas très à l'aise pour écrire là dessus mais dans tous les cas nous avons assez attendus !  
Alors ce n'est pas la version de Mashima, mais la version de Shanimaelle c'est mieux que la version du vent qu'on a depuis tous ces mois non ?

Day 7 : Answer

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Elle était là dans ses bras. Il l'avait retenu juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, il la retenait l'inconsciente.

Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient entrevoir sa peau meurtrie par les combats qu'elle avait pourtant gagné. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble, avaient soufferts ensemble contre l'ennemi.

Ils se trouvaient encore dans le champ de bataille, la guerre était finie mais ils n'étaient pas partis car il leur restait une dernière chose à régler. Ils auraient ainsi pu repartir dans ce nouveau monde avec _la_ personne à leur côté. Il le lui avait promit. Elle l'avait vraiment mérité, sa réponse.

Il était prêt, enfin. Il avait tant réfléchit, détaillé, choisi chacun ses mots pour que cela reflète au mieux ce qu'il ressentait. Il le voulait cette fois, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Elle était juste étendue dans ses bras sans pouvoir bouger ni réagir à ce qu'il disait. Lui non plus ne pouvait bouger, tétanisé par la surprise de la chose. Son esprit était encore là où ses lèvres s'étaient arrêtés car juste « Juvia... » en était passés. Il arrivait à peine à articuler quelques mots en bégayant.

\- N.. Non Juvia ...

Le reste était coincé dans sa gorge depuis le moment où il avait vu cette femme s'écrouler sous son propre poids. Il n'y eut ni gerbe de sang, ni déflagration assourdissante. Il n'y avait que lui, ses aveux et elle qui s'était évanouie le sourire aux lèvres sous l'excitation du moment.

\- Si tu l'as vraiment fais ... Compte pas sur moi pour le faire une deuxième fois, o-ou même une troisième ! Je vais t'écrire une lettre et tu vas t'asseoir sur ton lit où tu pourras t'évanouir autant de fois que tu le voudras. Ouais je vais faire ça..

Il balançait la tête en arrière dans un râle d'agacement. Il allait se décider à la porter sur son épaule quand il entendit un bruit étrange venu d'en bas. Juvia avait toujours les yeux fermés mais la bouche exagérément pincée comme si elle attendait un baiser

\- Tu m'as pas écouté, n'espère même pas que je t'embrasse !

.  
.

* * *

. 

Je vous ai fais peur pas vrai ? J'en suis tellement désolée.. En fait pas vraiment ! Il faut mieux nous préparés aux scans qui nous attendent !

Mais rassurez vous, je suis tel Mashima qui n'aime pas les bad end. Vous l'imaginez comment sa réponse dites moi ?


	6. Day 4 : Vacation

_**Day 4 : Vacation**_

* * *

La neige les enveloppait depuis leur arrivée dans ce pays. Ça avait été soudain et depuis, jamais elle n'avait arrêté. Le froid faisait de plus en plus frissonner leur peau depuis peu car pour l'occasion, ils s'étaient changés.

Elle avait revêtu une longue robe dont le bustier bleu nuit laissait progressivement place à une cascade de soie au niveau de la jupe. Une longue cape bleue finissant en fourrure blanche était attachée en entourant ses épaules, ce qui libérait son cou ainsi que rapidement ses bras. A Magnolia, cette superbe tenue était appropriée à la saison mais pas ici. Alors Gray s'approcha d'elle en enlevant sa veste du même bleu nuit, se retrouvant en chemise blanche.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu garder tes habits chauds.  
\- Une robe de mariée qui se porte deux fois, Juvia louperai ça pour rien au monde !

Il passa la veste sur les épaules de Juvia tout en admirant encore une fois cette belle mariée.

\- Gray-Sama va avoir froid comme ça !  
\- J'ai grandi ici, avec les jeux entre gosses dans la neige que ça implique. T'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle lui répondit d'un léger sourire en coin des lèvres pour acquiescer. C'est vrai que c'était bien plus agréable avec la veste de Gray, sa chaleur, son odeur ... Juvia était déjà partit dans ses pensées les plus fantasmagoriques alors il lui prit la main pour la ramener à la réalité. L'embrasser aurait été bien trop dangereux !

Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts et s'avancèrent. L'heure était venue.

Devant une croix de bois marquée d'un « Mika & Silver », Gray prit la parole. Sa voix n'était pas des plus assurées car il appréhendait ce moment.

\- Mère, père. Je.. Hum, je vous présente Juvia.  
\- Juvia Lockser Fullbuster ! Précisa-t-elle, fière comme elle l'était.  
\- Oui, oui. On s'est mariés il y a quelques jours et comme elle veut me faire déprimer pour notre lune de miel...

Il se stoppa dans ses paroles à cause d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il retint une quelconque manifestation de douleur et se retourna vers Juvia, qui affichait son air innocent comme si de rien était. Elle reprit la suite.

\- Et comme vous n'avez pas pu venir, Juvia a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de se déplacer. Avec Gray-Sama ils vont réciter leur discours de mariage !

Gray sortit de sa poche une petite feuille de papier qu'il déplia.

\- Au cas où on oublie quelque chose.. Lui murmura-t-il avant de commencer avec sa partie.

 **On dit que ce jour est unique,**  
 _Et cela est particulièrement vrai pour nous._  
 **Alors profite bien de ces mots que je ne dirais qu'aujourd'hui.**  
 _Juvia les attend avec impatience._  
 **Je t'aime et je ne sais pas pourquoi.**  
 _Parce qu'on pourrait dire_  
 **Que tu as des yeux trop bleus,**  
 _Que tu es trop sublime,_  
 **Que tu es trop amoureuse de moi,**  
 _Que tu es trop parfait._  
 **Mais des fois j'en profite.**  
 _Alors il arrive à Juvia de te laisser finir  
la mission seul pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer combattre._  
 **Et de te laisser me donner des vertiges  
par un simple regard.**  
 _Alors si Juvia te promet de t'aimer toute sa vie aujourd'hui,_  
 **Et si je te jure fidélité.**  
 _C'est simplement parce qu'elle sait que ce sera le cas,_  
 **C'est parce que je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.**

Les alliances étant déjà à leurs doigts, l'un prit le visage et l'autre la taille. Ils laissèrent leurs lèvres se caresser quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se jette sur celles de son époux en exprimant combien elle l'aimait.

Leurs visages glissèrent dans le cou de l'autre tout en restant enlacés.


End file.
